¿Un amor imposible?
by Reinbrouk
Summary: Historia de aventura y romance sobre pokemon, con la intervención de Ash, Serena, Dawn, Brock y otros más del anime sacados a un mundo real, sin la existencia de los pokemon.


Hola otra vez, ahora me propuse escribir una historia larga de amor obviamente n.n con un poquito de todo pero más amor; es que el amor me tiene loco :3 Bueno, como en mi primera historia, será basada en los personajes de Pokemon, pero no en el mundo, sino como nosotros en la escuelita o universidad en este caso.

Pues ya saben, espero los comentarios de si quieren la continuación, y que me hagan saber de los errores que tenga, aún no se entre quienes será el romance, pero con el tiempo ya veré, tal vez con sus comentarios me puedan decir cual pareja sería mejor.

Ash: 17 años

Serena: 17 años

Brock: 21 años

Dawn: 17 años

Otros: entre 17 y 23

Pues aquí va la historia, espero lo disfruten n.n

Capítulo 1: Conociendo gente nueva

Ya ha pasado un cierto tiempo desde que Ash logro ingresar a la universidad a la que cantó deseaba estar, al principio tuvo la ilusión de que estaría lo bastante cerca a casa, pero lastimosamente para su suerte, lo trasladaron a otra sede de la universidad bastante lejos de su hogar, lo que el no sabía es que gracias a ese cambio conocería a los mejores amigos que podría haber tenido.

-Yo creí que estudiaría aquí...- se decía observando con una cara bastante decaída, la sede de la universidad en la que creyó que estudiaría.

-No podemos hacer nada hijo, por algo pasan las cosas- decía su madre tratando de animarlo un poco.

Los dos dejaron la sede de estudios y partieron rumbo a la casa para luego de unas semanas comenzar con sus estudios universitarios.

-Bueno Mamá hoy comienza una nueva etapa en mi vida- abrazaba a su madre al decirle esto.

-¡Qué te vaya bien hijo!- soltándolo y dándole sus cosas para que partiera de una vez, ya que están lejos debía salir muy temprano.

-Vuelvo más tarde- decía al ponerse su mochila y saliendo de casa.

Y así Ash partió rumbo a la universidad algo triste y contento a la vez, triste por tener que ir tan lejos, pero con la emoción de que esa nueva etapa en su vida lo hará en el lugar que más quería estar. Pasaron unas horas para que al fin llegará a la otra sede de estudios de la universidad fue un gran tramo, pero llego para su suerte sus clases comenzaban por la tarde y debía levantarse tan temprano.

-¡Uff!- suspiraba al llegar a la entrada-; al fin pude llegar y solo me tomo 2 horas jeje- mostraba cara de cansancio por el trayecto recorrido.

Ash Entro y fue con dirección en busca de su salón de clases, al no conocer el lugar no encontraba, pero gracias a un chico que le indico logro encontrar en salón de clases.

-Veamos... 309...309... aquí es jeje- entraba con gran sonrisa y cara de alivio por haber encontrado el aula.

Ash se sentó en unos de los pupitres y espero a que llegaran los profesores de la clase; en ese tiempo empezó a ver en sus cosas si tenía todo lo que necesitaba para la clase de ese momento, para sus sorpresa se olvido algunas cosas en casa y no sabía que hacer, lo cual noto un chico que estaba a su lado en otro pupitre.

-¿Pasa algo amigo?- le preguntaba el chico muy amablemente.

-¿Eh?, no, no es nada, gracias, jeje- decía con un gran susto al escuchar la voz del chico de a lado.

-Pues no parece, ¿estás seguro?

-Eh... bueno... si... me olvide algunas cosas en casa...- le comentaba al insistente chico de su fatal error algo avergonzado y decaído.

-Jejeje a todos nos pasa alguna vez, no te preocupes si necesitas algo solo pídeme- mostrando le que podía confiar en el, viendo una gran sonrisa y aceptación por parte de Ash.

Ash noto en el chico que acababa de conocer que se podía confiar en el y que podían llegar a ser grandes amigos con tan solo su forma de actuar. Los maestros de la clase llegaron, todos prestaban atención y como lo prometió el chico que conoció Ash, le presto lo que necesitaba para la clase.

-Fue una clase interesante- decía con gran alegría Ash, mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-Ni que lo digas- respondiendo le la alegría a Ash el chico.

-A todo esto no me has dicho tu nombre...

-Es verdad, me llamo Mario, pero prefiero que me digan Rodrigo- le extendía la mano.

Ash le correspondió la mano y se soltaron una sonrisa, desde ya se hicieron amigos, mientras salían de la clase una chica paso por en frente de ellos dándole un pequeño empujón a Ash.

-¡Hey!- poniéndose firme tras el empujón- ¡Ten más cuidado!- le replicaba a la chica que salió rápido, la cual se hizo la que no escucho nada y siguió caminando.

-¡Hey...- al instante fue detenido por Rodrigo.

-No pasa nada de seguro estaba apurada o se sintió avergonzada por lo que hizo que no quiso decir nada- explicándole un posible motivo.

-Tienes razón..., pero creó que...

-¿Crees que?

-No, no importa, bueno ya me tengo que ir a casa Rodrigo, te veo mañana Amigo- se despedía de el y cada uno tomo caminos distintos.

Ash en el camino se puso a pensar en muchas cosas acerca de la clase que tuvo, pero había algo en que no dejaba de pensar, en la clase había una chica que la paraba mirando cuando los maestros tomaban un descanso, no sabía si era la misma chica que lo empujo al salir de clase; su extrañes era saber porque lo miraba tanto. Y sin darse cuenta regreso a casa, le contó de todo a su madre a excepción de lo que paso con la chica esa.

-Esa chica...- se mostraba muy pensativo ya en cama.

Paso la noche y el nuevo día llego, Ash partió a la universidad y justo al llegar a la entrada vio a Rodrigo pasando, Ash fue lo más rápido para poder saludarlo y entrar juntos a la clase. Al llegar a la clase Ash fue hacia su pupitre y se dio con una gran sorpresa, en ella se encontrar una nota con unas cuantas palabras, no sabía de quien era, pero en ella decía que por favor se esperase al final de la clase para saber de quien se trataba la persona que escribió la nota.

-¿Vamos a comer Ash?- le cuestionaba Rodrigo con mucha hambre.

-Yo también tengo hambre, pero la nota decía que esperase para saber quien era.

-¿Estas seguro?, para que es solo una broma de mal gusto Ash.

-Puede ser, pero voy a esperar un rato, después te alcanzo a la cafetería- decía esto sentado otra vez en su pupitre a la espera de la persona.

-Esta bien- suspiraba Rodrigo tras la respuesta de Ash- ¡te guardare un lugar!- le mencionaba saliendo del salón de clases.

Todos terminaron de salir del salón y quedó solo Ash, se encontraba algo confundido ya que no había nadie más en el salón; decidió esperar un rato más haber que pasaba, pero no aparecía nadie, se dio por vencido a la nota, tomo sus cosas y ya estando a apunto de salir del salón apareció la persona de la nota; para Ash fue una sorpresa inmensa al ver que la persona de la nota era la misma chica que no dejaba de mirarla el día de ayer y la misma que lo empujo al salir.

-Hola...- decía la chica algo apenada con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Hola...- respondió el saludo aún con la impresión encima.

-Dis...disculpa.. por lo de ayer...- mencionaba aún apenada y con la mirada hacia el mismo lugar.

-Eh...

Ash no tenía idea de que responderle, solo se le quedó mirando por unos segundos hasta que al fin logre decir algo.

-No pasa nada, jeje- decía esto algo nervioso por el incomodo silencio que hubo.

Hubo otro incomodo silencio y Ash volvió a romperlo con una pregunta a la chica.

-¿Por eso me hiciste esperar tanto tiempo?- preguntaba algo confundido por la situación.

-Bueno...no, de hecho...

-Entonces, si no es solo por eso, ¿Por qué me hiciste esperar tanto?

-No... ¿te acuerdas de mi?- le decía esto haciendo una pausa al decir el no tomando aire, para pronunciar esto último que le choco bastante a Ash.

Ash quedó en shock al escuchar esto y volvió a percibirse el ambiente bastante incomodo para ambos, sobretodo para Ash que no podía creer la pregunta que le soltó la chica.

Aquí dejo mi primer capitulo, se que es bastante corto, pero es una prueba para saber si gusta o no esta primera parte no voy con el romance de frente porque sería demasiado aburrido creo yo, así que es mejor de poco a poco, no hay romance aquí, pero pronto habrá, lo prometo n.n

Déjenme sus comentarios para saber que tal les pareció por favor, es muy importante saber su opinión *-*


End file.
